roleplaying_gamefandomcom-20200213-history
Laws of Valignatir
1. Murder is not permitted. 2. Theft is not permitted. 3. Assault is not permitted. 4. Battery is not permitted. 5. Poisoning is not permitted. 6. Legal entry points to the city consist of only the Traveller's Town Portal currently and the main gates. 7. No powers, weaponized skill sets, abilities, or otherwise can be used within city limits. -Exceptions are Tanoshi and Shadowsong Family members that are acknowledged by their head. 8. Portals are disallowed without permit.9. Weapons are disallowed without permit. -Guards are permitted to have weaponry. Can be stripped by decision of a Warden. -Shadowsong and Tanoshi family members acknowledged by their heads are permitted to have weaponry. -Adventurer Class permits allow holders to bypass Laws; 1-5, 7, 8, and 9 so long as their actions fall within the realms of their quest. Death is not allowed of anyone but their target if the quest requires them to kill said target. 10. All exceptions are revoked should said individuals attempt to interfere with the Law. 11. Celestial Slayers, Angel Slayers, and Demon Slayers are shackled upon entry to the city and unable to leave in any manner without permit from the Warden or Captain. Exceptions are authorized Slayers of the Clan and the Empire. 12. Lying and withholding information to Law Enforcement is illegal when under investigation or within any situation where Law Enforcement needs the truth. 13. Wanted Criminals are also shackled upon entering the city and are unable to leave in any manner. 14. Gambling is illegal in unhealthy amounts. Cannot gamble yourself broke. 15. Slavery is absolutely illegal, slavers or attempted slavers will be shackled and signal nearby guards. All Slaves will be freed of any binding that holds them. 16. Dark Kree or anything similar is Illegal, Infection cannot spread within city limits, nor can it be created in any manner. No exceptions. 17. Objects or Beings that can otherwise effect the city cannot be placed or brought within city limits without permit. Exceptions being Clan Members and those granted access by Clan Members. 18. Transformations are prohibited without permit. With Permit they cannot be used except to fulfill a goal of importance. Ex: Quests, Self-Defense, Defense of the City. 19. All Laws regarding weaponry, combat, or any other manner of self-defense or violence are revoked for those who defend the city in times of crisis. 20. Prostitution is Illegal. 21. Disobeying the rules of the Arena is not permitted. 22. Espionage or Sabotage is not permitted. 23. Leaking information to Evan Meeker is not permitted. 24. Azrael is not permitted entrance into the city, or any of the exceptions. 25. Public indecency is not permitted. 26. Magical Items that are lost will be sent to the Lost and Found within the Police Station. 27. Deliberate exposure of contagious diseases is illegal. 28. Authorized Law Enforcement can bypass any security measures erected within the city magical or otherwise. 29. Harmful drugs and substances are illegal, weed is considered illegal as well. 30. Kage Law: Kage Members are permitted to carry arms within the confines of the city, all by-laws related to exceptions apply.